


火焰

by LittleDamara



Category: Lawrence of Arabia (1962), Seven Pillars of Wisdom - T. E. Lawrence
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega！T.E.Lawrence, POV First Person
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26044768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDamara/pseuds/LittleDamara
Summary: 电影和自传混合同人
Relationships: Ali ibn el Kharish & T. E. Lawrence, T.E.劳伦斯中心
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4





	1. 四个王子

当我得知我们那个可爱的“讨厌鬼”部门即将从麦克马洪爵士手里打散并被分派到各个不同的地方，而等待我去填补空缺的位置又被一堆不喜欢我的人包围时，逃离这一切的计划便着手进行了。  
然而我一直苦等的机会要几个月后才能出现，所以只好乖乖地在默里将军麾下继续案牍劳形的生活，绘制各式地图和编辑给高层了解中东政情的《公报》。目前直接管理我的军官是个老古板，满脑子关于ABO理论的保守偏见。一年前自愿服役时军队一律不收欧米伽，我则是特例中的特例，既不是正规收编，也不是显赫家世子弟，更不是阿尔法之辈，能被冠上中尉的军衔完全是因为当时急需一个能阐明中东基本形式的人，他们看中我之前的考古报告，便招我过去。开门的军官发现我基本上是个大街上随便找来的路人，立即恼火地叫我去取套军服，给我升官加爵，也不太介意我欧米伽的身份了。今年因战事拖得比预期长了太多，开始强制征兵，只要符合年纪的健康人军队都愿意要，甚至还让欧米伽上了前线。不过在埃及开罗，社会上对欧米伽的轻视依旧延续到军队里，除非高官，欧米伽只给分配后勤工作，以单位制平均地分到各个地方，专门的部门，还有专门为这个部门负责的部门。  
和陷入胶着状态的西方战场相比，埃及这边的氛围相对轻松。我们收集着四面八方而来的消息，得知汉志国王侯赛因从很早前便暗自筹备着国家主义为首的建国运动，还曾有过成功的机会，但随着协约国攻打达达尼尔而不是大家（这里包括胆战心惊的土耳其军）预想中的亚历山大勒塔而付之东流。万幸机会从来不缺，意识到将有一场袭卷阿拉伯半岛的起义爆发，协约国纷纷前去争取合作，另一边土耳其为了能成功推行泛伊斯兰主义行动，需要麦加的埃米尔*为其背书，便也寻求合作。多方汇聚造成微妙的千钧一发局面。我无法左右上级的命令，可他们的公报都是经我手出去的刊物，没有情报会比上面的还全面并且让他们深信不疑了。阿拉伯起义不能只是一场被利用的军事活动，我希望它能真的成功。为了做到这点，他们必须凭借自己的力量将民族从奥斯曼帝国里分离出来，抢占属于他们的土地，成为一个完整的阿拉伯国家。法国总想往里插一脚，幸好目前英军里反法情绪比较强烈，所有明白事态发展的人都刻意阻止法国人把军队派上那片土地，其余的人（比如默里将军）不明所以地也帮了不少忙，没能让英国的士兵上岸，恰巧制造了西方权利的真空地带。  
现在的阿拉伯半岛像一块纯洁的处女地，内部经历着短暂混乱，外部虎视眈眈。务实的麦克马洪爵士正利用早前英方的口头协议与麦加协商，但大家依旧担忧着是否会错过绝佳的起义时机的当头（加里波利的撤军和库特地区被弃），侯赛因突然揭竿起义。这发展让大家颇感意外，深觉计划推行得如此仓促。问题接踵而至，起义战事不利，各方大体上站了队却又相互孤立，信息无法准确传播，缺少资源，西方支持起义的国家又不太愿意亲自去了解实情。  
在这关键时刻，我正坐在办公室里，隔着西奈半岛观望着那块神奇的地方，新上司则像头老牛般叨叨絮絮着说外交部的欧米伽就应该多出去走走，参加宴会，结交各国的高官达贵来换取消息。我看不起他如此的刻板印象，极力找机会调离，但一直被打回，原先帮麦克马洪组织阿拉伯局的克莱顿上校即便有心帮忙也插不上手。我只好故意在工作之余给新上司难题，刁难各方参谋，挑文件里的错误，不停打回去让对方修改。那些和这个老古板站一队的人怨声载道，我却能乐在其中。  
然后，我亲爱的罗纳德·斯托尔斯，这位可爱的老朋友被派去吉达视察情况，他知道我极度想逃离目前的一切，便邀请我坐改装的游船过去，当成一次旅行。我兴高采烈地请了假，上司也兴高采烈地批准了，说我愿意在那里呆多久都行。  
随着后面接二连三发生的事，现在看回头，我想说，这一次的邀请就是我苦苦等待的转机了。来得并不出乎预料，因为我总是要往红海对岸跑的，就像闻着肉香的狗，拦也拦不住。

经过几天在游船上的消遣，我们终于望见吉达这个港口城市，远远地排成相当单调又漂亮的一排，在正午的阳光下有些扭曲，晃悠得像是飘在半空。我们上岸后得知侯赛因的二儿子阿卜杜拉正留在吉达，便前去拜见他。  
阿卜杜拉是个样貌高傲的壮年阿拉伯男人，纯正的阿尔法，时刻摆着阿尔法的架势。我们来到他的一座府邸，进了门就看见他坐在凉亭内，身穿丝质袍，身旁围绕侍从，给他端上椰枣，也有人正在研磨咖啡，空气里飘着浓郁的咖啡香。他很讲礼仪地向我们问好，并且对英方会派来一个欧米伽这件事感到奇怪。他多打量了我几眼，眼神里的傲慢和懒散一直未散去，丝毫没有能带领人群起义那种雄心壮志的气魄，做一个王室成员更适合他。我们很快谈到当下的局势，话题都奔着它去。阿卜杜拉在其中充当一名经验丰富的政客，除去固有偏见，我相信他的确有能力在日后治理好国家，但眼下正是关键的起义开头，而且形势严峻不容乐观。讨论的最后，我不管在场所有人的眼光，一再强调必须打破他们目前不让西方人深入内陆的规矩，为了今后的战事走向，我必须进去了解地形和其它情况。不知道是支持我的斯托尔斯的巧言让阿卜杜拉放下戒心，还是这个王子根本就没把欧米伽放在眼里，他在我义愤填膺完后变回轻视我的态度，想着只是一个英国欧米伽，并不算什么，草草同意了。  
我对此有些气恼，所以要斯托尔斯向他要求通知好在内地营地的大王子阿里，说我要过去，并且得到阿里的允许这事才算完。阿卜杜拉没多犹豫，给阿里写信，要求他那边派人将我护送到三王子费萨尔那里，同时跟汉志国王通话。短暂等待时，我居然还想着或许被这位二王子轻视也算是一个好处。他不会把我放在眼里，所以也不会多做提防，像在玩一个简单的游戏将我对付过去。这的确让流程加快了。  
国王在电话那头同意了，在和斯托尔斯通话后。阿卜杜拉开始差人准备我的行装，食物和水，路费和枪，健康的母骆驼，华丽的皮革鞍座。虽然他为人傲慢，但基本的好客礼仪还是做得很周到，让人将这一切收拾得舒适安全，并且有些多余地顾虑到我欧米伽的身份，让一位年长的贝塔贝都因人带着他的贝塔儿子当我的向导，一路负责我的安全。  
这里的观念和西方不同。在英国，人们依旧戴着有色眼镜，但欧米伽至少有作为公民的权利和自由，部分工作明则规定不适合欧米伽之外，其它方面都还说得过去。当然，比不上基本将规则打破并且从头来过的美国那么开明。而在阿拉伯半岛，在闪族人里，欧米伽的社会生活情况还会根据不同部落或者民族来决定。大部分的通则是，欧米伽不能和外人独处，必须要有第三人在场；不能和阿尔法同桌；未成年的欧米伽不能出门等等，有些闭塞保守的部落，欧米伽甚至不能露脸。他们对外国人不太介意，顶多用一种晦涩的目光盯着你看，没什么好说的，他们认为这不关他们的闲事，反正规矩摆着，你不遵守，他们也没义务保护你。当初斯托尔斯邀请我时就提到这个问题，他要我一直跟着他，不要到处乱窜。我敷衍答应，毕竟到时候形式未定，就像现在，他也支持让我一异邦人深入阿拉伯半岛腹地，只是更加要我注意安全。  
“因为你的枪法准我才肯让你去的。”他这么说，但我知道只有我这样特殊的身份才能相对自由地渡过阿拉伯人的思想灰色地带，被毫不介意地请进他们土地里收集情报。  
所以我怀着轻松得意的心情，在众人的送行里慢悠悠地跟着向导进入烈日沙漠中。  
这本该是快乐的旅行，加上我的确很能适应艰苦坏境，在叙利亚考古的那美好的几年磨练了我的心志和身体。可这里也实在太热太晒太闷了。才出五公里，我们便脱离了吉达宜人的气候，进入到一段奇怪的无风地带，热气蒙在我的脸上，呼吸都费起劲儿来。因为太久没骑骆驼，坚硬的鞍座对我简直又是新一轮的折磨。我很快疲倦得放空思绪。一开始还能看沿途风景，腻味后，四周反射的阳光让我眼睛生疼，不得不眯着眼睛，缩小自己的视觉范围，在骆驼鞍上跟着骆驼左右摇晃，不是在赶路，而是单纯等着时间将路程消磨过去。  
精神好的时候贝塔向导会问我一些问题，什么都问，特别关于欧米伽的，像我这样的人他的确第一次见，观察大家在阿卜杜拉那里对我的态度，也毕恭毕敬地像对待一位老爷那样摆出适当的礼仪。他的儿子刚开始还好奇地盯着我，后来看不出什么奇特的地方，就自顾自骑着骆驼，把兴趣放在其它地方。  
我们在广袤的荒地里走了两天，贝都因人为了让我逐渐适应骆驼，贴心地放慢行程。我看着骆驼蹄踏过细沙地，然后是石灰岩质的地面，还有打火石地质，如此反复，无论哪一种都在往上冒着热气，区别只在于会不会过分刺眼而已。第三天终于到达侯赛因大儿子阿里的营地，和其它沙漠中的营地并无一二。我们骑着骆驼经过边缘零散的帐篷群，往中心过去。沿途的人正在休息，毫不在乎地对来人瞥一眼，经由向导跟他们打听阿里王子的帐篷后，才有人起身，较为殷勤地带路，并把阿卜杜拉写的信交到阿里手上。  
阿里王子没有他弟弟高，长得更为粗狂，也比较黑。见到我的第一句便是“从英国来的礼物。”我觉得这句话像是在玩暗讽，但也表现得不在意，跟着他进入帐篷坐到地毯上休息。他差人端来很甜的茶和椰枣，叫我吃，一边说着他的话，一边刻意地隐藏打量我的目光。因为我是异邦人，他们的那套规矩不好用在我身上，但他又不习惯在这样的场合下和一个不属于他的欧米伽独处，显得十分不自在。最后我们切入正题，发觉他还是无法放下心里的偏见。阿里精通法律和宗教，为人虔诚，也因为这样他的内心过于单纯直率，容易被身边人吓唬住，不是我心目中的起义领袖。我只好把期望寄予汉志国王的另外两个儿子。  
我在阿里王子旁边的空帐篷稍作休息，等着他给我找通往费萨尔营地的向导，顺便躲避沙漠里恼人的苍蝇。我能听到人光着脚踩着细沙路过帐篷边，窃窃私语，鬼鬼祟祟地站住又离开，像某种沙漠动物好奇地徘徊不去。也有人故意牵着骆驼，在帐篷旁兜圈，路过门帘附近紧张地看上一眼。帐篷内阴凉舒适，还算干净（等我深入沙漠就再也没遇到比这还好的帐篷环境了），等那些人看热闹的人离开后，四周安静得让人昏昏欲睡。按理来说，阿拉伯人有群居习惯，独处的人会被看成异类。他们很喜欢串门，拜访各个朋友家人，坐在毯子上聊天喝茶听故事。但对于我这样一个奇特的陌生人，他们犹豫不前，最后只能打消念头。如果我和阿里王子呆在一个帐篷里，这些宾客则会大大方方地进来谈论事情。先前我还以为他们只是碍于独处的未标记欧米伽才显得这么不知所措，有天和亲爱的哈里斯族的阿里谢里夫*说起这件事，他指出来那些人大概把我当做阿里王子的订婚对象了。  
“他们肯定还会诧异你为什么不躲起来。”阿里笑着摇头。  
他又给我制造了一个文化差异的难题，直到我有一次进入奥达的帐篷，碰巧他正和新讨的欧米伽老婆吃点心。在我们四目相对的瞬间，新婚欧米伽立即敏捷地蹿进奥达身后的帷布里，等我们离开才肯出来。  
就在我快要在一股棉布气味中睡着前，门帘被爽快地掀开，一个年轻人走了进来，轻巧地微笑和我问好。我在无意间见到了扎伊德王子，汉志国王的小儿子。他的母亲是土耳其人，所以他和哥哥们长得不太像，身为阿尔法却也挺漂亮，闪亮着眼睛，皮肤白皙。他像个突然闯入家舍的调皮精灵，毫不顾忌地坐下，叫人送东西进来，然后大胆地观察我，对能见到一个外国欧米伽感到新奇，就差叫我起来转一圈了。我问了他一些事，也听了他漫无边际的回答，知道他会带兵打战，协助过三个哥哥，但他实在太过年轻了，还有些轻浮，这副模样不禁让我想起那些喜欢往俱乐部里跑的公子哥。他不是我所期望的能成为阿拉伯先知的人。  
我把最后的希望放在守着营地与敌军僵持不下的费萨尔身上，如果连他也令我失望的话，我只能在阿卜杜拉那里下功夫了，这会艰难许多，他肯定不屑于听我的建议，还会自作主张。  
一名贝都因人塔法斯负责我接下来的行程。在我们开始路途的前半天，他不太说话，引着骆驼走在我前面，速度适中，让我可以跟上。后来我们有过交谈，逐渐相互熟悉后，他就教导我该怎么正确坐在鞍上才能有效地减少身体的负担。如果我继续保持目前这种姿势骑下去，我和骆驼都会累垮的。经过他指导后，我才真正回想起来当年在叙利亚学到的有关骆驼驾驶的细节，很快我们能并驱前行，一下子将今天落下的路程补了回来。夜晚我们停下，生火过夜，继续没头没脑的聊天。现在轮到他好奇英国了，我回答到后面才知道他只是在诧异我能和贝都因人一样骑这么长时间的骆驼，以为我曾经在伦敦骑过骆驼。  
沙漠虽然广袤无垠，但真要走起来，路程还是很单一的。我们必须顺着前人挖好的水井来制定行程计划，就像走两点之间的线段那样简单无趣。若往更深远的地方行进，则需要熟路的人去探索是否有足够多的洼地积了能够饮用的雨水，沿途是否有绿洲或者谷地休息，水井是否完好无损让所有的骆驼和人饮用。眼下我还不太担心这些，一般沙漠里的水井相隔不会超过一百英里，只要不迷路，一切都好说。  
我们到达一个水井口，在一片开阔平坦得只剩下颜色的荒地里。塔法斯告诉我去往费萨尔的营地还剩一天的行程，用井里自备的皮袋打水。我看他一脸使坏地把满满一皮袋的水凑到我跟前，让我先尝一口。我喝了，感觉没什么区别，在沙漠里你不能对水质要求太高，别拉坏肚子就行。他看我喝了，像完成一个恶作剧那样哈哈大笑，说这水很脏，哈里斯人的水井都很脏。部落之间的各种偏见与恩仇，这些历史遗留问题，加上他们任性到丝毫不严谨的律法，同个民族之间的分裂部分原因归咎于此。他们很难聚拢，除非有个共同的、对大家都有好处的目标出现，大家才会考虑携手合作。这就有点类似于敌人的敌人是朋友的道理。我把这个不是玩笑的玩笑应付过去，他便拎着皮袋子给我们的骆驼喂水，我站在平地上伸懒腰，感到四周空旷得过头，有种站不稳的错觉，便找个位置侧躺，百无聊赖地看随身携带的指南针。我吹开镜面上的沙尘，想着自己当下的模样肯定也是字面意思上的灰头土脸，不禁有些想笑。塔法斯又把袋子扔进井里，我想着他这次打完水就可以上路了，便从地上起来，他却朝平地的远方看去。  
那里起初还是一层朦胧晃动的热气，让蓝天在荒地之上像海面一样起伏不定。我不知道塔法斯在看什么，紧张感漫延开，但想到这之间还有段距离，如果察觉不妙完全可以骑上骆驼逃开。  
几秒后我才看到有个黑点出现，晃动地渐渐清晰。我问塔法斯是不是土耳其人，但他只是盯着看，又过了几秒才告诉我那是贝都因人。他没动，我也站着，等那个骑骆驼的黑影逐渐朝我们靠近——我站在家门口等邮差都没这么恍惚过。  
塔法斯突然跑向骆驼，他没上去，掏出我送给他的手枪。我反应过来对方可能是哈里斯人，而在我刚喊出“塔法斯”而又无法做出更多阻止时，不请自来的人开枪把我的向导打死了。那把枪落在我脚边，吓得我立即张开手，让对方知道我没有武器。  
我在枪和尸体之间来回看，等震惊消退，深感命运的奇怪和残酷。哈里斯人在离水井还有五米的距离停下，上面的阿尔法穿得一身黑，头巾包着脸，只露出一双深邃的黑色眼睛。他让骆驼坐下，自己从鞍上优雅地滑下，把步枪背到肩膀上，悠哉地去看尸体，然后才解开遮面的头巾转向我。他有一张刚硬的脸，鼻子下留着打理过的黑色浓密胡子，表情严肃，看起来不喜欢笑，不过下一秒他便轻蔑地露出阿尔法会有的笑容。我看了一会儿才发现他是阿里·伊本·侯赛因谢里夫，是我即将去见的费萨尔王子的堂兄弟。  
“他死了。”他故意提醒我。  
“被你杀的。”我也故意提醒他。他似乎觉得很好玩，问我脚边的枪是不是我的。我的固执让我回答那是塔法斯的枪，他便毫不客气地捡起来，插进他的腰带里。  
“因为他喝了这个井的水。”他加重语气。我能明白他表达的意思，他不欢迎敌对部落共用井水。在沙漠里水井就是金库，大部分井的主人都乐意让沿途旅者分享甘露，但如果有人起念头想霸占井水或者遇上留有血仇的敌对部落，主人便不会好说话了。  
阿里又问我是谁，来做什么。这时候我察觉他似乎没发现我欧米伽的身份，但也无所谓，这样他还能用上所有的注意力警惕在我身上。我决定提醒他我是如此看不起他刚才的作为，便对他每一个提问简短回答而又答非所问，让他一句实情都打听不到。他知道我在故意刁难，为刚才的谋杀恼火，或者他察觉到我话中警告他的含义，带有说教意味的那种。他看我不领情，就高傲地返身坐回骆驼上，熟练地让骆驼站起，居高临下地看了我一眼，掉头要离开。  
我喊出他的名字，让他回来，直白地告诉他如果部落还在为恩仇分裂，这场起义就不会成功。阿里这次面色柔和了一些。他打听出我要去找费萨尔，提出愿意带路。我第一时间以为阿里这是向欧米伽献殷勤，但他满脸真诚，没有其它目的，表现出较为谦虚友好的态度，似乎是在为杀了我的向导感到抱歉，并不是向欧米伽展示阿尔法风范——他的确没发现我是欧米伽。被这么平等地对待让我心情有些好转，但想到他产生误会极大可能是不相信会有欧米伽能亲自跑到沙漠里来，又突然觉得这家伙简直高傲自大。  
所以最后，他走他自己的路，我有我的指南针。  
剩下一天的路我走得犹犹豫豫的，肯定兜了不少错路。在我正准备穿过峡谷，外头传来轰炸的爆炸声，回声荡荡，震得我身下的骆驼站在原地不肯动。我即刻跳到地面拉它，跑到它身后推，无措地看着它在原地打颤，不过下一阵爆炸声更响亮，把它吓回神，终于肯跑了。我狼狈地爬上鞍坐好，随着两峰骆驼朝前冲去。  
前方开阔处有片营地，烟雾弥漫，轰炸还在继续，两架土耳其的飞机低空略过时还用机枪扫射。底下的阿拉伯人到处乱跑，高声尖叫，纷纷往四周散开。个别人试着还击，但又不知道该怎么办。我看到有个穿着质量上乘的丝质袍衣的男人骑着马，对着低空掠过的飞机挥舞着长刀，甚至追赶过去。那一瞬间我觉得这举动简直愚蠢至极，像未开化似的，心里不禁感到担忧和嫌弃。不过随着那名男人的英勇（并且愚蠢）举动，原本乱作一团的阿拉伯人里倒有好几个肯从混乱中抽身，汇聚在男人后面，骑马骑骆驼吆喝追赶，朝天开枪或者干脆无用地挥舞长剑，在精神上威慑敌方。在飞机离开前，敢于面对恐惧的人占了半数，气势汹汹地集合起来，在飞扬的沙尘和阳光下显得神采奕奕。  
我片刻后才从沙尘弥漫中认出来为首的男人就是费萨尔王子。他从麦地那撤出后便守在这里，刚被土耳其的飞机找到。他的人马发现我，敌视我的军装，狐疑地用部落口音的阿拉伯语问话。我表明来意，费萨尔王子消息很灵通，知道有个英国人来找他，所以盘问的人通融地牵着我的骆驼领到费萨尔王子面前。  
费萨尔满脸疲倦，瞪着忧郁的双眼，黑色的眉毛和胡子加深了他的面部轮廓，让他给人修长健康的印象，举止神态是王室成员该有的自谦和高贵优雅。他看着我的眼睛，寒暄过后有些神态急切地解释刚才的作为，说起话则字正腔圆，慢条斯理的。  
“很抱歉，我的人民很少有机会接触这些大炮、飞机，而且物质极其匮乏。方才我如此鲁莽地骑着马到处跑，只是为了鼓舞他们的士气，让他们不要怕。部落之间很难聚合，如果我没有作为，他们都会退出这次起义回自己的居住地。我想刚才都跑走三分之一的人了……形式并不太好。”  
我初来乍到，没打算插嘴，认真地听完，把阿里王子的信交给他。费萨尔对我点点头，回去组织他的队伍了。  
我们这支庞大的队伍走走停停，当晚扎营时才走了不到十五英里。用过羊肉大餐后——按理他们不允许欧米伽和阿尔法同桌吃饭，但我卡其色军服帮我彰显了外国人身份，他们就当成特例了——我坐在费萨尔的帐篷里，等衣服上留下的奶油和羊肉的晚饭气味消散。还有一帮部落的谢里夫围成圈挤在里面，帐篷比较通风透气，但这么坐久了难闻的气味也不可避免地让我备受煎熬。我原本以为他们会直接进入正题，考虑下一步，应该退往延波还是继续等待支援，没想到他们撇下战局，像冬日的英国人围在壁炉边讲故事那般，天南地北闲扯。偶尔有人带情报进入，谢里夫们便闭嘴听消息，听完也不表态，重新起话头。我坐在费萨尔身边，发觉他专注于倾听各个部落首领的条件或者纠纷，较少发言，不过只要他发话，没有问题能难到他。最后这圈人似乎都在无形中解决了小问题，心满意足地离开，只剩下我和费萨尔留在仍有余味的帐篷内。先前那种乌烟瘴气的讨论令我心烦，但也越发令我为费萨尔折服。他巧妙地润滑各部落的关系，是庞大精密机器的不可或缺的关键齿轮，合时地让大家相互融洽协作，更加靠近我所设想的带领民族的那样传奇英雄了。  
费萨尔松口气般地抽着他的烟，耐心又好奇地询问我一路的经过。我什么都说，他一边听一边缓慢点头，若有所思。我们交换情报，将战局展开讨论，没一会儿我便觉得这趟旅行在这个帐篷里就要翻开新的篇章了。我不能再是单纯进入内陆考察的情报人员，我需要留下协助费萨尔完成这次起义，帮他要到需要的物质和武器。热血在我胸膛沸腾，我感到前途光明开阔，是一种精神上的喜悦，几乎因为有了勇气和使命便可做出一番成就。然而在现实中，我们只是把困难罗列出来，并不确定要先走哪步，或者具体做什么。我的精神充沛，却无处发泄，顷刻间憋屈感令我觉得自己像一把撒进沙漠的沙子，存在的意义不大。举棋不定的时候，费萨尔挨近我，为了展示他完全的真心，跟我谈论过往阿拉伯帝国的辉煌，他想念那片沙漠绿洲和梦中花园，想念金碧辉煌的历史传奇，他渴望能重建这一切，亲手把阿拉伯带回荣光宝殿。他说到动情处眼含热泪，小心克制，不是失态地捶胸顿足或者大哭，而是给我看到他坚韧的灵魂正在体内沸腾，几乎要冲出来刮起风暴。  
我保持赞成的微笑，他问我作为一个外邦人是如何看待他这样的想法。我如实回答，我想看那至高无上的荣耀时刻，我想看到胜利。他头次露出困惑表情，问我又要如何平衡其中，难道我要与我的国家背道而驰吗（这时候他已经能察觉到那些阴谋家的鬼主意了）？我说，我只做我觉得正确的事。他不回答，这或许是最好的表态。  
费萨尔并不介意和一个外邦欧米伽谈论如此迷幻又现实的事，他不像他的兄弟，不是排斥就是好奇，而是一板一眼地听我说的每一句话，他看到的是人的灵魂，而不是外在的身份性别。而且他的眼睛时时刻刻闪着真诚的光，这样的目光让人安心。  
他能分清眼下该注意的事情，不被七七八八的杂事耽误。  
这一夜的对话是我们相互信任并且在心灵上相互寄托的良好开端。在我们道晚安之际，有人掀开帘布进来。我们一同望去，那个守卫珍贵水井的阿里·伊本·侯赛因站在门口，身后夜色里是遥远的摇曳火堆和更加遥远的满天星星。  
我们三个人并不显得意外，晚餐的时候已经有消息说哈里斯部落和费萨尔的部队汇合，早晚都会见面的。  
不过几秒后，阿里对着我瞪大眼睛，几乎是迟钝了两天才发现我是个欧米伽。我对他大方显露出来的惊讶报以一个亲切的微笑——尽管在他们的社交礼仪中，欧米伽需要先自报家门，避免让人产生不必要的误会。事后费萨尔跟我强调了这点，让我明白这个小问题的原则性。不过眼下我占了上风，好不洋洋得意。

*埃米尔：先知中公认地位最高的宗教领袖。  
*谢里夫：阿拉伯的传统头衔，有“族长”、“先知”、“亲王”这类意思。


	2. 一千零一夜

沙漠的夜晚很冷。我得到了费萨尔旁边的帐篷，住了几天。如果是一位阿尔法英国人来此合作，可以直接在费萨尔帐篷内就寝，没必要像我现在这样麻烦。不过这样一来，没人能打扰我。费萨尔一天要接待很多客人，人数不定，场面热闹，这让我难熬，巴不得跑到附近的石头缝里好安静地待上一阵儿。所以，我庆幸如此的特殊让我得以获得眼下最理想的居住环境。入睡前我特意在篷外将制服上的沙土拍下来，样子有些滑稽，像在用双手扑灭身上的火苗。  
营地里漫溢烟火的干燥气味，食物还有汗臭味混合在一块被保存下来，山谷地的风吹响四周茂密成团的柽柳树，散发好味的植物气息，夹杂点苦艾，揉合成我从未设想过期望过的味道——包括了浓重的信息素的汗臭和植物的清香，还有干净的尘埃，它们立即成为了我对这样一个夜晚的气味记忆，在我疲劳的大脑内稳妥地沉浸保留下来。我看着风从这片营地上方流过，带着夜晚的颜色，而我沉在这风的河流底，与所有游离的旅人一样，精力充沛，满肚忧愁，迷糊地想着怎么就来到这儿了，下一秒又感叹起这里的夜色很美。我陷在地里，目光走了出去，把我的灵魂带远，感觉飘忽不定，身体则往下沉，像陷入流沙的石雕。我想着如果再来点大风，我无法捉摸但极其重要的那部分就会被打散，只留下不可或缺的相比下较为廉价的部分。最后骆驼的叫唤将我全部身心带回这个小帐篷外，夜晚离我而去，穿过山谷地，回到了天上。  
我进到帐篷里裹好毯子，倒下时睡意全无。我像是睡在巨人脚边，一旦它醒来便会将我踩扁。这种莫名其妙的恐惧让我精神紧张，事后我才慢慢自我剖析，这会是面临一场重大抉择到来之际的预感和应激反应，因为我在这股连绵不断的紧张感中刺激着思想，激动又无措地缩在毯子里咬紧牙关。费萨尔的那番话让我想了很多，但那都是关于未来的乐观结果，我需要过程，需要渴望的行径，自知之明让我明白，我无法像埃及甚至像西线战场的指挥官那样来按照原有的规律操纵这地区的战事。我需要参考，却被拒绝在参谋部之外，内心无比焦急。所以我决定换个方向来想，既然他们无法容纳我这样一个特殊因子，那么我要主动地脱离他们，这样我便是一个自由的指挥官了。对，一旦我察觉到自己可以自由因地制宜发挥，内心恐惧大减，胸膛里的逼迫感消失贻尽。我立即想到这帮阿拉伯部落临时组成的非正规部队，他们漫无目的，只听从自己族长的命令；相互间隔阂不小，无法大队出动；只看眼前利益——说真的，我没认为他们里面能有几个彻底理解到费萨尔苦口婆心的国家主义含义。  
所以，这些人在一堆正规军看来像是噩梦的缺点，在我参考各种历史战役以及战争学家的观点后，转变成我们的优势。他们对族长忠心，善于骑骆驼，小团体出战，机动性强，看重眼前利益，肯定也会对胜利有着趋之若鹜的冲劲。  
我想到可以如此运用这样的优势来打战，把我们这边的伤害降到最低，不禁大松一口气，同时睡意袭来，我便在温暖的毯子里睡到天亮，直到被费萨尔的仆人叫醒。  
我弯腰进入香气四溢的宽敞帐篷，费萨尔立即请我喝咖啡。阿里端坐其中，有模有样，姿态优美，任何细微的小动作都被设计好般运动着。他用一种像是威胁的眼神盯着我，目光炯炯有神，我就当他和我打过招呼，到费萨尔的另一边坐下，想着要怎么和这位王子说我昨晚想到的成果。不过没出几分钟，费萨尔的客人们陆续钻进来，开始讲一些无关紧要的事，偶尔提及其它地方的战况消息。费萨尔这次逐一向他们介绍了我，一位来自英国的欧米伽顾问。我应和他的话，自然地与他们交谈。有些人显得诧异不安，有些人惊讶于我会说会听阿拉伯语，有那么一两个，在费萨尔介绍完后主动赞美起我的眼睛蓝得像八月的天。我是个较为内向的人，生性容易害羞，着急的时候说话也会结结巴巴。所以面对这一众反应，我一律微笑带过，如果没有重要的事，我很少主动开口。他们并不觉得我这样坐在一旁沉默不语显得高傲或则呆板，毕竟在这里大部分人的观念中，欧米伽公众场合说话是需要先向自己的阿尔法或者在场主导的人请示的，否则将会丢家人以及阿尔法的脸。我在这里没家人，还单身，重要的一点，是外国人，不讲究这些教条框架，只是懒得开口说话罢了。  
阿拉伯人讲故事漫无天际，没有重点。我坐在帐篷里，在烟雾中让思想活跃。我思前想后，推断各个可能，凭借直觉和书上学到的方法，将它们全部揉合。到了中午，费萨尔有了休息时间。他邀请我一同吃午饭，阿里坐在一旁沉默不语，时不时瞄向我。我估摸着完成这一项任务需要多少人马，然后看向阿里。他看出我想着他肯定不喜欢的主意，而我在对视的瞬间下了决心，胜利似乎已成囊中物。  
“阿卡巴。”我这么说道。  
费萨尔抓住我的膝盖，倾过身看着我。阿里听到我的话，在费萨尔身后激动地骂我实在是痴心妄想，他的信息素突然变得具有攻击性，我像是猛地撞到一堵看不见的墙，额头阵阵生疼。费萨尔耐心地等我能说话，在这忍耐适应的过程里，我意识到当我深入沙漠，遭遇的事还会比这严重很多，我应该感到恐惧，结果胆怯还没侵蚀我全身，那种英雄般的荣耀感占据了我的内心，似乎与恐惧共生更能接近我所设想的中世纪十字军那样的奉献和冒险精神了。我很快把从内陆进攻阿卡巴的计划说出来，讲得并不是很仔细，笼统得让人觉得像是一次实验。阿里显然还在生气，不停反驳我的话，被我一通巧言强行搪塞过去。费萨尔安静地垂着目光，待我说完后抬眼看我，问：“你觉得撤退到延波的计划怎么样？”我回答：“就是离大马士革太远了。”  
费萨尔同意了这个计划，他笑话我太过大胆，居然不和上司沟通好便作如此行动。我专门叫人给斯托尔斯送一封信，解释前因后果，并且要他注意拉比格这个夹在麦地那和麦加之间的城市，派军舰守住它。我要到费萨尔五十名最英勇善战的手下，一切准备就绪时便可在黎明时分出发。  
阿里一同前往。他依旧穿着一身黑的长袍，熟悉地骑着骆驼，牵来一峰经过训练的王室专用骆驼给我。这只大年纪的母骆驼行走自如，无论走在什么地面上都如履平地般舒服。我感激地收下，傻笑着骑着它围营地走了一圈。“愿真主保佑。”阿里在一旁说道。  
费萨尔过来跟我们送行。天色未亮，他的脸模糊不清，只剩一具深沉的影子站在我骆驼边上，抬着头，双手上下轻握在胸前，告别祝福的话则轻飘飘地传上来。他专门嘱托阿里谢里夫照顾好我。阿里就在我旁边。当我近距离观察他，发现他有着比外表要老成得多的内在，一个老人的灵魂透过那双黑眼睛正严肃地审视无垠荒漠，仿佛前方的路铺满他祖辈宫殿的宝藏，需要他一一去细数保护，少了点什么便要拿人是问。不过在接下来的旅程中，我倒也发现了他真性情的一面，更好相处了。  
我听到有人挥了一鞭杆，破空声划破蓝色的清晨，我们这一批前途未卜的骆驼队便出发了。队伍走了很远，还能听到营地的人从高处山头喊的祝福。

我们在路途中最近的塞贝尔古老堡垒歇脚，顺着以前埃及朝圣者的汲水路径，在碉堡和棕榈树的影子下扎营。我才休息了一会儿，营地另一头发生喧闹，嘉西姆从人堆里揪出两个小家伙扔到阿里面前，痛斥他们是流浪儿，要过来偷我们的金币。我暗自惊讶这两个亚格利人居然是一对伴侣，他们无父无母，相依为命，不与外界的诱惑接触，从对方身上寻求慰藉，这样的关系单纯又天真，让人向往。他们开始胡乱求情，并且牵扯上我，说一路跟过来就是为了当我的仆人。阿里揍了他们一鞭子，我喝住他，在阿里诧异的目光下质问究竟是怎么回事。这两人叫法拉吉和达乌德，喜欢捣蛋，无恶不作的小机灵鬼，结果法拉吉被抓现行，要罚鞭，达乌德此刻疯狂地和我们求情。在别人地盘我无法做主，只求阿里要个公正的办法，可他一旦决定按照原本的方法来惩戒，我又任性地不顾阿拉伯人的规矩强硬地制止他。最后大家妥协，要达乌德分担鞭数。这样的法子并没减少鞭罚严重性，不过这两人立即兴高采烈起来，一口答应，坦然地去受罚了。随后我也应下雇佣他俩当仆人的事，阿里为此极富创意地用眼神跟我发牢骚，碍于面子，把鞭子撇到地上转过头去，表示我惹他心烦，不想看到我，直到启程才骑着骆驼在我四周神出鬼没，时不时瞥上一眼，确保我没掉队。  
大部分的路途我们顺着山谷穿过荒原，当山谷无法通行，便绕过陡峭的山脊，沿着崎岖不平的羊肠小道往上爬。实在难走，我就下了骆驼，牵着它的缰绳继续前进，没过一会儿，大家便需要相互扶持才能爬得上去了。贝都因人分担了骆驼的行李，然后一个在前面拉，一个在后面推，这么磨蹭着向上赶。法拉吉和达乌德受了鞭罚，后背还疼，垂头丧气地在那帮忙赶骆驼，偷偷把气撒在这可怜的动物身上。不过很快，我们再次步入较为容易行走的地段，前方是一片石楠花般的荆棘丛，地面铺满石块和白色沙粒，灌木也多了起来。实不相瞒，几天前我因为各种原因生了病，此刻发着烧，在骆驼背上又晒又烤的，屁股摆脱不了鞍座的折磨，整个人奄奄一息，浑身酸痛，不至于会随时倒下，按照我对自己忍耐力的理解，相当于严重的水土不服表现。队伍里的阿尔法对欧米伽的体温很敏感，他们三两成群，背着我窃窃私语，焦急着不知道该怎么办。我痛苦得没心思去琢磨，自顾自待在骆驼上受难。最后他们吞吞吐吐地把这件事转告给阿里，阿里才来到我身旁，仔细地打量着我的脸，刻意闻闻。“他们以为你发情了。”阿里嘲笑地说道，“看来你只是发烧，真主保佑，睡一觉就会好的。”他说完就走了，把那群无措的人打散。当晚扎营前，路上遇到点波折，损失了两头最虚弱的骆驼（像我一样虚弱！）。我苍白着脸看他们分配好行李后，用一把匕首捅进骆驼被拉得绷紧的喉咙靠胸腔那块位置，没几下就将动物肢解为现成的食物。夜幕降临，营地四周一片热闹，等着一顿骆驼大餐。我胃口全无，只想啃点带的干粮便裹毯子睡去。迷迷糊糊间有人摇醒我，硬要我吃骆驼肉。我恼火地想挣脱，那人直接将我拉起身，把新鲜的水凑过来。我发现是阿里，才艰难地吃了东西，让他心甘情愿地离开我的小帐篷。一夜无梦。第二天还在发烧，但是有了点精神，我猜想接下来的旅途中病灶将会断断续续地给我找麻烦，只能将就地适应它。我们早餐还是骆驼肉。出发的路程和昨天有些相似，沙漠里的景色无非是山谷和平地，悬崖峭壁或者二十英尺高的长满灌木的河岸，这些画面随着气候的变化来回切换，并不会给人多大的惊喜感。但一个事物从多角度去看也会有多个结果，今天这样的好天气，温度适中，有点微风，简直让我松了口气，加上我们处在一个广阔的台地上，前方则是阴凉的隘口，如此贴心的路线，我先前还担忧着身子的心早已飞出，跟着骆驼粗重的喘息穿过充满潮湿不新鲜的空气，直达下一个干爽舒适的落脚点了——希望它真的是干爽舒适。  
除了痢疾使身子间断地发烧让我苦不堪言外，沙漠里最险恶的动物也令我心烦。我一直都不喜欢蛇，更别说沙漠里这些专门藏在石头缝或者阴凉地方的危险生物。我曾目睹过两个人被蛇咬过后死亡的惨状，一直心有余悸。在我们的队伍走出开阔地，进入那些阴暗峡谷，被灌木的影子和腐败的空气包围时，大家便也打起精神警惕起蛇来，时不时用棍子敲打灌木和石头，在枝叶繁茂处缩着脖子提心吊胆。我了解过阿拉伯人应对被蛇咬伤的方法，用蛇皮包裹伤口，然后诵读古兰经，等着那个可怜人挣扎地死去。法拉吉和达乌德这两个小混蛋，好了伤疤忘了疼，到处拿别人的恐惧作乐，经常装模作样被不存在的蛇吓一跳，大喊尖叫，导致他们身旁的人被吓得一块嚎叫或者直接跳下骆驼跑开。几次麻烦后连我都恼火地呵斥他们不要到处吓人，他们倒也肯安静下来。稍后我们在一处谷地停歇，将骆驼背上行李卸下，放任它们去吃草，自己坐在阴凉处休息，几个人到高处放哨。我正与高烧抗争地小憩，抬眼看到达乌德和法拉吉盯着我附近一块草地低声笑着。我顺势看过去，对上一条立起上半身压低头朝我张嘴巴的蛇。我发誓那瞬间我的反应可谓是前所未有的迅速，一跟头翻过乘凉的位置，并失态地大喊救命。阿里第一时间冲过来，拿棍子几下将蛇打死，把它扭曲的尸体一脚踢开。我惊魂未定，也反应不过来骂那两个捣蛋鬼了。阿里确定我没被蛇咬才离开，也没走多远，只见他带着休息用的地毯回到我旁边，邀请我一块共用。我实在怕蛇怕得不行，立即欣然接受阿里的好意。惊吓过后我感到无比困乏，浑身颤抖，一个人时只敢打盹，现在阿里在一旁守着，我便安然地侧身躺下，用几天前队伍里的人送的头巾盖住脸，隔绝吵闹的苍蝇，实实在在地睡了好一会儿。  
我在一阵熟悉的喧闹声里醒来，阿里的手放在我的肩膀上，顺势将我推起。我浑身沉重，像掉进水里又被捞到岸上那样狼狈，随后我才记起来我做了梦。我梦见卡尔基米什的考古基地，看着碎土块一层层零碎地滚落，手里握着出土的赫梯陶器碎片。朋友进入到身后的棚子，我则留在烈日下，身子发烫，眯着眼睛四处张望，然后看到一张让我顿时倍感欣慰的亲切的面庞——达霍姆*就在不远处，身影被阳光照得没了线条边界，剩下能那样闪亮的一双黑眼睛，睫毛浓密，目光深远，可以窥看到他漂亮的灵魂。我想念他。启程时我的身体被人扶上骆驼，思想留在梦里，带着我的记忆和爱——我真想把它们都留在那个美好的地方。顷刻间我在这繁杂的人堆里孤独了起来，没有地方可去，一心思念着无法抵达的时空，甚至连人都别易会难。不知是久病成疾还是真的被伤了心，前方的阿卡巴和荣誉战争瞬间与我无关。何必要费劲去做这份苦差事呢？这群人一直因为我欧米伽的身份看不起我，但不得不因为我的地位而听从命令。争取着独立胜利可不是我这个局外人，他们自己倒不担心，成天活在当下，吵闹烦人，毫无前瞻性。如果不是费萨尔的组织力和酬金，他们早就过回居不定所的游牧生活，偶尔去劫掠同样是贝都因人的农民。我闹着情绪，阿里一直在我身旁，察觉到我正郁郁寡欢，还不是出于疾病，就直接地问我发生了什么，挑衅我是否对征途没信心了。我不想承认的确如此，至少目前是彻底分心了，可其它的借口让我的舌头打结，所以我毫无头绪地和他轻声说我曾经考古的故事。我说得如此轻声细语，倒真像一个阿拉伯的欧米伽该有的姿态，也不清楚阿里能不能听明白，一遍一遍说下去，直到喉咙干渴，需要咽口水才止住话头。阿里·伊本·侯赛因是个迷人的家伙，他身形矫健，具备阿尔法的善良本性，英勇果敢。我曾看到过他追上狂奔的骆驼并且跑着飞跨上去，一气呵成，从不畏手畏脚。但凡他出去打猎，带回来的瞪羚羊总是最肥美的一头。受过教育，谈吐的确和他的同族有高低之分，形态举止得当，实打实的风度翩翩了。在我病得最严重的几天里，他的帐篷紧挨着我的，尽他所能地照顾我，虽然大体上活都让法拉吉和达乌德去干，可如果他不稍微放点心在我身上，我也不能恢复得如此之快。在我叨叨絮絮地像个阿拉伯人讲故事那样说着经由我的梦演变而来的回忆，他安静地让骆驼速度和我的坐骑保持一致，左手扶着鞍把，右手摸着腰带上别住的枪——我的枪。等那股莫名其妙的惆怅过去，我依旧坐在骆驼上，在队伍中间赶着路，阿里早已跑到前方视察路况。我还记得那把枪，想着它总要回到我的手里，事情会有始有终，形成一个完美的圆。  
几天后我们遇上一个美妙的夜晚，连星光都被黑色的沙漠吞没。我们领先的人找到一处湿沙地休息，这里有灌木，但不适合骆驼食用，我们只好整理这些植物，点燃它，取暖和让后来者方便找到我们。我的衣服又脏又臭，像一层褪去的皮肤粘在我前胸后背，让我感到恶心，又因为太累太困而刻意忽略这个难处。我透过缥缈的火光和烟望出去，看天空晃动，一切都变得深远，那种似曾相识的感觉降临回我的身上。远处某地似乎长满苦艾，气味被风吹着过来，罩在我的脸上，鼻腔里都是夜晚沙漠的味道，我想我永远都不会忘记这样的气味了。阿里和他的贴身部下盘腿坐在火边，用外袍笼罩住身子躲避蚊虫和寒冷空气，乍一看是几座黑曜石凿出来的石像。温暖的光将他们的中东面庞从黑暗中浮现而出，显得安详平静，等着进入另一个奇幻莫测的夜晚，或者历经几百几千年的跋涉，终于坐下歇息——每个人都守护着沙漠的亘古不变的秘密。我突然闻到一阵奇怪的烧焦味，阿里从火堆里挑出一条来不及逃跑的蛇的尸体，解释说可能搬灌木过来烧的时候把它一并带过来并且点着了。我感到怪异，想着蛇怎么会逃不出一堆灌木，不远处便传来歌声。我站起身，看到被火照耀的平原上，落在后面的队伍三五成群地唱着长调的歌，影子拖在身后，正慢慢往这边汇聚。他们看起来毫无倦意，似乎黑夜是他们的最终归宿，来到这里便回到了家，各个神采奕奕，嘴里唱不完的古怪的调子，即便到火堆旁也没有停下。剩下的人都是觅着这飘扬的声音过来的。我想在这个火堆旁留久一些，或者说，我想留在这样一个夜晚。  
我们队伍还是走丢了几匹骆驼。等出去寻找的人回来，天已大亮，我们热好面包干粮，大家用过早餐，一直走到中午。骆驼们早前适应了沿岸的平路细沙地，走到这片炎热的石头路上后，蹄子总会被烫伤，走起来一瘸一拐，坐在上面更加摇晃，让我有点头晕。我们只好刻意避开难走的路段，挑些绕路但令骆驼好受的来走。歪打正着般，这样的道路让我们看到风化的红沙岩柱，耸立在四周。我们巡游着大自然的古老庙宇，在它的神柱间缓慢穿梭来去，让疲劳的眼睛尝了个新鲜。  
休息点是一大片平原，我们在河谷旁扎营。这里的沙子是金黄色的，到处长满绿色植物，宛然一片小绿洲。我们放骆驼去吃草，自己去找水，可惜坑里雨水所剩无几，被人掏空了。不过没一会儿，几个人骑着骆驼缓慢地靠近我们，一旁的阿里解释说，是来投诚的部落。我们相互招待对方，这一天下来也相安无事。他们依然会把陌生的眼神投放在我身上，顽固者甚至决定我在场的话则一句话都不说，除非我离开。我原本不喜欢帐篷里挤满人，去闻那些臭味，就安静地离场，让阿里和他们谈。我在四周散步，看法拉吉和达乌德用奶油给骆驼涂长藓的位置，说这样会好得快。我很快绕过人多处，到一个只有一个人在远处放哨的空地，在阴凉处仰面躺下，舒展身子。投诚部落里面有个贝塔佣人走到我身旁，说欧米伽不该一个人待在外面。我没有理他，他就一直站在五步开外的位置，仿佛我是一匹需要看守的骆驼。等那帮人打道回府，阿里找到我，说几天后我们将要走过一个堪称沙漠中的荒漠这样一个地方，那里是最困难的，走过后，会有更多投诚费萨尔的部落与我们合作。只要我对阿卡巴的炮火都是冲着海湾这一承诺属实，胜利可待。我们算好时间，让骆驼休息充分。进入那片荒漠之前，我们打了个时间差，中午原地休息，傍晚出发，赶在深夜将其横跨，避开最危险的正午烈日。  
一切顺利，直到我们在即将跨出荒漠时发现一峰没有人骑的骆驼。一开始大家都以为这匹是专门辎重行李的骆驼，结果有人认出它属于嘉西姆。我头次遇到有人不知不觉掉队的情况，专门问阿里该怎么办。阿里说不是睡着从骆驼上掉下来摔断脖子就是被仇杀，或者其它更复杂的原因。我见阿里回答完后没有任何举动，其他人也是，自顾自往前赶路，我便调转骆驼，逆着人群往后走。阿里迅速拉住我骆驼的缰绳，严肃地问我要做什么，骆驼被他拉得大声嚎叫。  
“我要回去找他。”我在阿里的怒气下回答得如此自然，就像他们如此自然地朝前走那样。  
“他已经死了，走回去你也会死。”阿里发火地说，那股强硬的阿尔法气息又撞到我额头上，让我头晕，和发烧相比没好多少，“把他交给命运吧。”他克制了一下语气，松开缰绳，等我掉头回大部队的方向。  
我一下子朝前冲一步，脱离阿里的可控范围。他看我如此顽固，恼火又不甘地要追上来，我继续往荒漠那边跑几步，他便不追了，像任何发火的时候那样骂我简直异想天开。  
“命运不在那片荒漠里。”我点点自己的脑袋，那股具有生命力的使命感点燃我的灵魂，我再次鼓起精神，不管阿里在身后如何骂我叫我回去，我也义无反顾地朝荒野赶去，趁中午前找到那个可怜人。  
时间在炎热和焦渴中缓慢流逝，热气从地面涌上面庞，让我呼吸不畅，更别说嘉西姆光脚走在这样的地上了。我花了好一会儿功夫才在晃悠的地平线上瞄见一个黑点，起初我还以为是眼花，往那赶了几步，才确定有人在那晃悠地走动。等我喊着嘉西姆的名字接近他后，发现他已经憔悴疲倦地扔掉身上所有的物品，整个人被晒得黑红，发烫颤抖着。我叫他上骆驼，要带他离开，结果他在我骆驼脚边哭，说他多么惨以为自己要死了。我一直分不太清他是贝塔还是阿尔法，但此时此刻是什么都无所谓了，我感到厌烦，救人带来的荣誉感都被他难听的哭声打搅，让我很不是滋味。我承认我一向自恋任性，但在眼下这样恶劣的情况，这家伙只会哭，确实让我睥睨。最终我把他拉上骆驼，快速往回路赶。有时候我也不太确定自己在做什么，为什么这么做。或许正是这些无解的问题得以让我的生活继续下去，为我所追求的却模糊的精神定个基准线。半路上我遇到一直在等我的达乌德，他在骆驼背上用外袍和棍子搭了个简易帐篷，见到我出现，欢快又激动地骑着骆驼跑向我。他的骆驼很少时候跑得这么快，这会儿被达乌德驱使得脖子朝前倾，四蹄撒开地狂奔。男孩叫着我的名字，迎风朝我挥手，因为太快跑过头，回来一直在我左右打转。我们一同回营地，那帮人过来迎接我，把快要昏过去的嘉西姆接下来，再扶着我下骆驼。达乌德和法拉吉在一旁拥抱，让我不禁出神片刻，直到阿里将水袋递给我。我在阿里的帐篷里休息，睡迷糊时隐约感到我的脸蛋和嘴唇因为干燥而开裂，阵阵生疼，像被蜜蜂蛰。醒来后我得到一套白色的传统阿拉伯衣服。阿里说我原本的衣服已经脏得不能穿，拿去烧了。我头次没反驳他的自大。  
衣服是纯白色金钩边，头巾则配有金色的穗带，还有一把金色把的匕首插在腰带上。我得意地穿着新衣服，学着做出阿拉伯人打招呼的手势。似乎一旦换上他们同族的衣服，先前一直伴随的隐隐排外感就被抵消，他们承认了我英勇（又愚蠢）的行为，加上始终是个外国人，便不再用欧米伽的行为准则来背后议论我了。我很高兴能使这批队伍信服于我，阿里则找时间数落我这样的鲁莽举动，威胁不能再有第二次。没出几天，我们在一处新谷地落脚，陆续有投诚的部落前来商议，讨论阿卡巴的地势和其它路线，或者说附近土耳其士兵的巡逻曲径。因为穿上了这套行装，我本人就更加地阿拉伯化了，原本标志我外国人身份的制服早已不在，在这丝质的长袍内，我与本地人没有太大区别，除非我专门提出，否则别人都会以为我是切尔克斯人*，甚至在我随心所欲的时候严厉地用切尔克斯的欧米伽规矩来数落我。这令我烦恼了好一阵子，我想融入这个民族，但又不想被腐化，我对欧米伽身份引以为豪，坚持在这群人中我行我素，因此困难重重，观念转变并不是一两天的事。在熟知的部落里面倒无所谓，他们已知晓我的为人，把一切出格的举动当成我的个人特色，但在这些逐渐加入的混杂的部落里，我显然就是一个离经叛道的家伙，早就该拉去罚鞭子了。我尽最大的努力去参加议会，学成一个油嘴滑舌的阿拉伯人，猛喝甜茶或咖啡，大啖羊肉，像他们那样毫无重点地讲故事，手势丰富地瞎比划。一旦他们发现我是欧米伽，立即火冒三丈地大吵大闹，指责我实在丢人现眼，要把我赶出帐篷。我要不亮出外国人这一官方牌，要不就是阿里出来把控场面。其余时间，我没兴趣和这帮人争辩，带着法拉吉和达乌德到附近勘察路线，一般去个一两天再回来。一次，我独自一人坐在帐篷里写笔记，有个陌生的奴隶二话不说地进来，往我的地毯上放东西，我看到上等品质的衣物中有个精致的鞍座，当地花纹，繁杂华美的装饰品点缀四周，垂挂着漂亮的穗绳。那名奴隶也不多说，送完东西就走。当晚我问阿里这是怎么回事，他听完后吃了一惊，然后差点笑出来，要我赶紧叫达乌德把东西送回去。我了解到这是被某个部落的人提亲，也是哭笑不得，第二天天一亮就把东西还回去了。之后但凡我再听到有陌生人赞美我的头发或者眼睛，整个人立即变得谨小慎微起来。  
继续赶路的日子让人心生厌烦，似乎还更为艰难了。路面崎岖骆驼不好走，容易扭断腿。太过平坦也不行，简直像面镜子将阳光反射上来，照得我睁不开眼，被烈日这么上下夹击，让人没有说话的力气，大家相互不搭理，漠然地赶路。偶尔一片乌云让我们苟延残喘，可一旦离开庇护，我们的难受程度又将上一个等级，仿佛一口气还没理顺就被拉去千米长跑。夜晚我们在一处幽僻的山谷休息，附近有座水井，和山谷挨得很近。这晚看守的人数加了一倍，因为这样的地理环境极其容易遭到附近的部落抢劫。后半夜我被枪声惊醒，爬出帐篷时阿里已经站在门口，朝水井那边张望。我隐约看到几个人骑着骆驼在夜色中离去的背影，果不其然是来打劫的土匪。第二天赶路时，达乌德悄悄告诉我，说那帮土匪是看中了我才搞这一出夜袭的，如果拿到市场，我这样的人可以卖出一个好价钱。  
在这片奇妙的土地上，什么都会发生。再待久一些的话，我就会失去惊讶的反应了，毕竟还有什么事是没遇到过的？  
奥达·阿布·塔伊是豪威塔特族支系中阿布塔伊族的族长，是我见过最狡猾也是最英勇无畏的典型的阿拉伯人了。我们初次遇见的时候队伍正用着他的水井。他带着儿子骑马跑出来呵斥我们偷水，把他经过的每一个人的水袋打掉。他身材高大，目光凶狠，五官深邃，像是被凿刻出来那般粗糙，派头像极了我儿童时期翻阅的阿拉伯童话故事书里的大盗。他和阿里一言不合吵起来，我趁机帮阿里搭话，奥达才发现这套白色袍子里的家伙看起来不太像本地人。  
“他是你的舌头吗？”奥达用力地快速质问，“让一个欧米伽来替你说话，好不害臊！”  
阿里的整体仪态是奥达无法能比的，可此时被贬低阿尔法的身份，阿里也要发火了。我顺着话反问奥达这难道是豪威塔特族人的待客之道，让他退一步说话。他依旧用表情嘲笑阿里，也知道费萨尔的大名，更知道他最近的起义，便顺坡下驴般邀请我们去他的营地休息。晚餐时我和其他阿尔法一同出现在第一轮的餐桌边，这让奥达格外诧异。他显然被我这种没大没小的作风唬住，有点怀疑起我究竟是不是欧米伽了。他再三确认，还是放不下心，就大声地问阿里为什么不管好自己的欧米伽。  
我们队伍的人哄堂大笑，只有我和阿里两个人没法跟着乐。我已经承受了那么多误会，多这一个倒也无差，阿里则脸上发红，以为奥达又在故意挑事——我觉得这次奥达是真心在疑惑。误会解除后，奥达不再针对阿里一个人嘲笑，反而嘲笑起我们整个队伍，居然让一个欧米伽引导，怪里怪气质问难道费萨尔也像汉志国王那样老糊涂了吗？  
“至少我们不是被收买的。”我针对他坦然让土耳其人入驻阿卡巴这一事反驳。  
奥达勃然大怒，说他拿钱也是为了自己的部下和族人，结果还狡猾地撒谎说一个月可以拿100金币的钱，故意少说了50金币来增加他廉明的可信度。对于这样的人，我们只能连哄带骗，一边告诉他这一战将为费萨尔王子和未来的阿拉伯独立国家打响，一边暗示酬金少不了他的。我和阿里一唱一和，红脸白脸都演了一遍，好不快活。奥达被捧得无话可说，加上有费萨尔的承诺（我会写一张白条），骂着与蝎子有关的阿拉伯脏话答应了。  
出营的那天场面壮观，奥达走在最前面，我和阿里在他两边，身后是自己队伍的人。举旗手高举各自部落的旗帜，在骆驼和马组成的大队行动起来的尘土里若隐若现。我们浩浩荡荡地出发，每天走的路程都比预计的要多，人和牲畜并不会感到多累，加上奥达熟门熟路，带我们绕进迷宫般的火山口地带，上上下下地通过隘口，爬上丘陵，最后走到河谷地，在距离阿卡巴正好安全的位置扎营。我们食物充足，加上大家热血沸腾，都跑去追捕瞪羚羊了，似乎起义都已抛到脑后。我预计今晚会有一顿大餐，便悠闲地煮起咖啡，在傍晚的光里休息，饭后则在这片北方凉爽的夜晚风里闲聊。第二晚发生了至今我无法充分理解的事，似乎从这就开始预示着我无论如何都摆脱不了命运的摆布，最后完成一出典型的希腊悲剧。夜晚又是一声枪响，等我赶到事发点，一旁的人快速地跟我解释来龙去脉。实际上他也没说得很明白，总之两个部落的人起了冲突，一个杀了另一个，现在奥达因为自己的人死了，正叫嚷着要退出，除非有个公正的解决办法。  
按照阿拉伯人约定俗成的律法，两方发生争执，必须由第三人来判决。奥达要为自己族人报仇，阿里不愿意让奥达杀自己族人，生杀大权落在我手上——我这双没杀过人的手。那时我已经对他们部落之间的鸡毛蒜皮大小的争执厌烦到极点，所以这次我也冒火起来，一把抢过阿里腰带上原本就属于我的手枪，来到一直低头的杀人犯面前。他抬头，是那张在荒漠里哭得难看的脸。我感到自己被开了玩笑，嘉西姆还跪在地上哭，没有逃。我再次确认一遍，他又承认了一遍。我整个人天旋地转，仿佛一切努力都将我往原点推去，像退潮的海浪。片刻后我举起枪，带着自哀自怨后才有的自私的愤怒扣了扳机。第一枪打中他的手臂，让他大喊大叫，在地上打滚，我压住喉咙里的作呕，又朝他开了几枪，把他彻底杀了。  
我疲惫不堪，阿里叫住我的时候，我正随便往一个方向走去，手里还抓着那把枪。这把枪就是讽刺本身。我把枪丢掉，突然期望起自己还留在某个晴朗夜晚，躺在草地上看着星光闪烁，银色的溪水从草丛间流过，棕榈树环绕，凉风徐徐。王子的仆人们排着一条队伍，打着灯晃悠悠地从不远处经过。费萨尔在旁边起身，轻声提醒我该回帐篷了。  
一帮人去捡那把枪，我和阿里往营地走去。

我们将阿卡巴攻下，如预计的一样，他们的大炮对准的是海湾方向，一路过去的哨站都是如此。这场里程碑式的战事打得如此顺利，甚至不像任何一场印象里的战争。我骑着骆驼，躲避杂乱的城内洗劫，来到海滩边，和夕阳融为一体。阿里在温暖的海风里找到我，送给我一支花，真心笑着祝贺我成功了。他的脸在玫瑰色的夕阳光里逐渐模糊，似乎离我而去——就算他人正骑着骆驼与我待在一块，并且开心地相互笑着。  
“我爱这个地方。”我如此说道。夕阳在海的那一头落下，阿卡巴的光亮了起来。  
在这片魔幻的土地上，和所有变化莫测的故事相比起来，就连我曾经期望的成功，如今也不值一提了。

*达霍姆：劳伦斯考古时期的伙伴，据传关系暧昧。  
*切尔克斯人：北高加索人，大部分金发白肤。


End file.
